


Christmas on Ice

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Story, F/M, Ice Skating, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Sara Lance is teaching ice skating to make a little extra cash, what she doesn't expect is for a playful lesson to turn into company for Christmas dinner.But Sara has always believed in taking risks. And Leonard Snart can't help but be intrigued by the little blond.





	1. Rinkside Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CBSlave737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @cbslave737! 
> 
> Only differences to canon are a change in ages (Sara and Len are both in their 20's while Lisa is early teens), and that Sara moved to Central City with her mom/to attend University and never boards the Gambit.

* * *

                Sara smiles, waving to another group of kids as they leave the ice-skating rink. She doesn’t usually think of her self as a teacher; but helping kids find their feet on skates isn’t so bad. Besides, it’s a way to make a little extra money while she’s on break from uni. Christmas is quickly approaching, and Central City is buzzing with excitement and decorations.

                Not to say that Sara isn’t, it’s also nearly her birthday after all. But due to various circumstances her father and sister wouldn’t be able to join them until the new year to celebrate. Which has cast a shadow over her holiday. Sara is pulled from her thoughts by an excited squeal just outside the rink. There’s a young girl, twelve or thirteen, with dark hair bouncing over her shoulders standing at the ski rental. Next to her, paying for the skates, is a boy maybe a couple years Sara’s senior. He looks decidedly less thrilled, but offers a good natured smile toward the younger girl as he hands her skates.

                Sara watches her come onto the rink, arms thrown out as she wobbles. But then she gets her balance, surprising the older girl after an afternoon of teaching kids who were good to get more than a couple feet without falling. Seeing no fumbling children, she opts to enjoy herself a little before the evening crowd arrives. She’s only been skating the past few winters, but it had come relatively easily to both her and Laurel. Each year she’d learned a few new tricks; spins, stops, the only thing that still gave her trouble were jumps.

                The little gasp from her left after one such trick drew her attention to the girl with the dark hair from before. “That was amazing!”

                Sara smiled, “thanks.” She takes a moment to look the girl over, worn coat and what looks like a bruise near her collar. But Sara knows that fire, the look in her eyes that says whatever her circumstances they aren’t going to stop her. “You know what,” Sara leans toward her, giving a look around before whispering. “I could teach you.”

                “Really!” She beams, almost loosing her footing as she gives a little bounce.

                “Absolutely!” Sara grins back, tilting her head slightly. “What’s your name?”

                Before the girl can answer a voice comes from the nearest wall. “Lisa,” the young girl gets an almost guilty look before their attention shifts to the boy who’d brought her.

                He’s frowning, his own beat up leather jacket pulled around him as he looks at Sara critically. “It’s okay, Lenny!” Lisa states, the girls both skating toward the wall. “She’s going to teach me how to do a trick on my skates.”

                “Is she now?” he drawls; and now that they are closer Sara finds it nearly impossible to look away from his striking blue eyes.

                “Sara Lance,” she extends her hand over the wall. “I teach skating here.”

                He eyes her hand, taking a moment before giving it a quick, but firm shake. “Leonard.” He glances back at Lisa, “afraid we don’t have the money for lessons.”

                “That’s okay,” Sara leans against the wall, “the rink pays me. In fact,” she grins, “I could teach you too.”

                “Hear that Lenny, then you could skate with me!” Lisa is now leaning against the concrete wall as well, grinning at her brother.

                “Except,” he looks at Sara, dares her to challenge him. “I don’t have skates.”

                Sara shrugs, looking over at the rental stand. “Hey Caitlyn, this guy’s skates are on me.” The woman nods, and Sara smirks back at Leonard. “Now you do.”

                Leonard is scowling at her, but with another glance to his sister he sighs and makes his way to the skate rentals. Lisa is absolutely beaming as they wait, and soon Leonard is joining them. The bad boy vibe gives way to newborn giraffe in roughly six seconds on the ice. But he manages to keep on his feet, moving over to join them at the wall. “Happy?”

                “Yep!” Lisa speaks before Sara can, the older girl just nods. “Come on,” Lisa grabs his hand tugging him further into the rink.

                Sara hesitates a moment, watching the two of them. The way Lisa laughs as he loses his footing, or his good-natured shove to her shoulder. Suddenly she finds herself missing Laurel, an empty pang she quickly shakes it off before skating after them. “Alright, so lesson one,” Sara proceeds to show Leonard the basics, while she starts teaching Lisa to spin.

                The younger girl picks it up quickly and Sara applauds her efforts. Both of their attention is drawn by a thud and curse. Turning they find Leonard has fallen, long legs stretched across the ice. “Here,” she approaches, coming to a stop before offering her hand. “Happens to the best of us.”

                She thinks he’s trying for a glare as he looks up at her, but it’s more of an indignant pouting. She bites back a laugh at the ridiculousness of the scene, instead motioning with her head for him to rise. “Come on, it’s a lot easier to get up with help.”

                He huffs, then grabs the offered hand so she can pull him to his feet. The motion pulls them into one another’s space, bringing to Sara’s attention just how much taller he is than her as she’s forced to look up at him. Only a breath passes before he’s pulling back, she does the same before frowning. “I’m sorry.”

                He gives her the closest she’s seen to a smile. “If you wanted closer to me, there were easier ways than dragging me out here.”

                Sara feels her face flush, but scoffs in return. “I just thought your sister might like having you skate with her.”

                He’s smirking, and she realizes that she finds it really attractive. Followed by the realization she’s still staring at his lips. She can feel his smugness, but chooses not to acknowledge it as she meets his eyes once more. “Whatever you say, Sara.” He stretches, then motions to the entrance of the rink. “But I think I’ve had enough of lessons for one day.” He motions for Lisa and the three make their way off the rink.

                With skates off he approaches her once more, she just motions to the rink. “I’m here most days,” she offers a wink, “if you think you can handle another round.”

                He shrugs, “I was thinking next time it would be my turn to teach you something.”

                Sara raises a brow, arms crossing in front of her. “And exactly what did you have in mind, Leonard?”

                He’s smirking again, “I haven’t decided. But you look like the type to enjoy a challenge.”

                “Are you gonna kiss her or what?” Lisa startles them both, though not before Sara sees the touch of pink on his face.

                “Lisa,” he hisses, giving the younger girl a glare as Sara laughs.

                “You know what,” she fishes a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket, turning to write against the rink wall before turning to hand it to Lisa and pocketing the supplies. “Why don’t you come to dinner at my house for Christmas Eve?”

                Leonard shakes his head, frowning. “We don’t need your charity.”

                “Who said anything about charity?” She turns back to him, “maybe I would just like the company.” She cocks her head at him, “unless you have better plans?”

When he doesn’t answer Lisa speaks up, “it would be rude to turn down such a kind offer.” Lisa’s standing with her arms crossed, giving her brother a pointed look. “And I bet she’s a better cook than you.”

                “Hey,” he shoots her a playful glare.

She just shrugs, then motions toward a nearby building. “I’m gonna go get hot chocolate while you two,” she motions between them, “work this out.”

                They both watch her go, then Leonard’s attention returns to Sara. “Look…I don’t know what you think our situation is,”

                “I don’t care.” Sara shakes her head, “it’s none of my business yet.”

                “Yet?” he raises a brow.

                “Well, if you’re going to ask me out then I’ll eventually have some questions.” She looks up at him, “unless I’ve misread your intentions, Leonard.”

                He watches her another moment, “Just Len is fine.” He offers her the notepad and pen, a number written in clear penmanship. “in case there’s something we should bring to dinner.”

                “Thanks…hey wait a sec!” She narrows her eyes, “how did you get my notepad & pen?”

                He just smirks, “See you soon, Lance.” He turns and makes his way toward the shop Lisa had disappeared into before.

                “See you soon, Len.” Sara grins to herself, maybe her birthday won’t be so boring after all.


	2. It's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Lisa head to Sara's apartment for dinner, no one quite sure where the night will lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this has taken so long. I'd written it in a notebook & then totally forgot to type it!
> 
> Thanks to Jael for the Beta!

* * *

                Leonard parks his motorcycle in the driveway, slipping into the house with an easy, “Lisa, I’m back.”

                “In the kitchen!” comes the return call, drawing his attention to the smoke-hazed doorway. He walks in, finding several trays of overcooked (and a few outright burnt) cookies, as well as a window open and the fan on. He opens his mouth to comment, but she cuts him off. “I wanted to make something for Sara. She’s been so nice.”

                And just like that any frustration that she’s used their precious rations dissolves. “I’m sure she will love them.” Lisa’s face lights up, and he can’t help but smile as he motions at the sweets. “Now let’s get these packed up, don’t want to be late.”

                “We still have an hour, Lenny.” Lisa shakes her head. “Haven’t seen someone catch your attention this much.”

                He forgets how perceptive Lisa can be, how much she’s grown up…wise beyond her years. He just wishes it was better circumstances that led her there. “What can I say, she is my type.”

                “And here I thought you were interested in that Allen boy.” Leonard makes a choked sound. Lisa just laughs before adding, “You flirt with him every time he delivers pizzas.”

                “It’s merely a game to see how red he’ll turn,” Leonard deflects, grabbing a cookie and popping it into his mouth as he moves toward the steps. It’s not like there’s a lot for him to do; he’s already in his nicest jeans and shirt, small gift in his beat-up leather jacket. He drops back onto his too-small bed and watches the fan.

                Frankly, he probably shouldn’t have accepted Sara’s offer. And he absolutely should not ask her out. Even if she could see past what he is, what he’s destined to be, it’s still a risk. With Lewis in jail he can make it work, sure, but Lewis will get out; he always does. He already uses Lisa as leverage; relationships are bound to be the same if he finds out. Not to mention the enemies that Leonard is sure to make as time goes on.

                And yet…there had been something that day at the rink. She had challenged him, had radiated a strength and energy that drew him in like a moth to a flame. And she was beautiful. But if he’s honest, one of the things that had made him agree was how she’d treated Lisa. And so, he’s going to go have dinner, he’s going to ask her out, and he’ll figure the next steps out if he gets that far.

* * *

                Sara’s apartment complex is nice, but nothing extravagant by the looks of it. He parks close to the back door, sliding off the motorcycle before helping Lisa. They’ve arrived a little early, but Len likes having a cushion as much as he hates being late. As they walk down the hall, he notes that Lisa’s jeans are getting a little short, and some of the sequins have fallen from her golden shirt where it peeks out below her coat. He double-checks the door number, then reaches out and gives a few solid knocks.

                Less than a minute later, Sara Lance is grinning at him through the open door, her dark jeans hugging her hips snuggly and wearing a shimmering red shirt that is a few shades darker than her lips. “You’re early.”

                “Hope that’s not a problem?” he drawls, watching her.

                “Course not.” She steps aside, motioning into the apartment.

                “I made you cookies.” Lisa offers the bag, lips pursing slightly. “Though some of them got a little burnt.”

                “That’s okay.” Sara motions them inside again, leaning down before whispering, “I usually burn mine too.”

                Leonard pauses just inside the doorway, waiting until she looks back up at him. “Hello, Sara.”

                “Hi, Len.” She offers a teasing smile. “I wasn’t sure you’d come. Lisa made it sound like you were pretty busy.”

                 Before he can reply, a new woman comes in from another room; he knows immediately this must be Sara’s mother. She has the same smile, and a host of familial markers are shared between them. “Hope you three are hungry,” she says, offering her hand. “I’m Dinah, Sara’s mother.”

                “Leonard.” He gives her hand a quick shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lance.” He glances between the two. “Now I know where Sara gets her good looks.”

                Dinah’s smile widens. “Sara said you were good looking.” She glances at her daughter, then back to him. “She failed to mention charming.”

                He can’t help but smirk, raising a brow as he looks over at a rather flustered-looking Sara. But before either of them can say anything, Dinah’s attention has shifted downward. “And you must be Lisa!” She leans so she’s closer to the girl’s height. “Sara tells me you are quite the ice skater.”

                Lisa beams. “I’m trying! Someday I want to skate in the Olympics!”

                Dinah nods. “Keep practicing, and I’m sure you can make it.” She shifts to look at Len and Sara once more. “But for now, I say we eat!”

                They all nod, Sara looking between him and Lisa. ‘Do you want to take your jackets off first?” she asks. Lisa nods, quickly shedding the coat for Sara to hang on the coat rack behind the door. Len finds himself hesitating, reminding himself he doesn’t need the extra armor right now, then slipping it off. He does grab the small gift and slip it into his pocket before hanging the coat next to his sister’s.

                He follows Sara through the small living room, which leads into an even smaller dining area. As the four sit around the table, Leonard looks over the various dishes and bowls; he can’t remember the last time he had a meal this size. There’s ham, potatoes, mac ’n’ cheese and some kind of casserole. Not to mention a large salad and a large bowl of crescent rolls.

                Dishes are passed around, discussion of the food shifting into more general conversations. “So, Leonard.” Dina looks over at him. “Are you in college?”

                “No.” He shakes his head. “Family business.”

                “Really?” She grabs a roll. “What do you do?”

                “Moving of valuables mostly, occasionally helping hire specialized contractors.” He shrugs. “My father travels a lot, so I do most of the paperwork.” None of it is really a lie, and he’s practiced enough that he’s never had someone see through the story. Tonight is no different.

                “You must have quite the head for business. I’m sure your family is very proud.” Dina is being encouraging, he knows, but the words still sting. He’s grateful her attention shifts to Lisa before he has to come up with a response. She asks about Lisa’s school and what she likes to do.

                Sara rises, gathering a couple of the empty dishes. “I’m going to get dessert.” She looks over at him. “Len, come give me a hand?”

                He nods, giving another quick glance at Lisa. His sister is completely involved in the discussion with Dinah, so he follows Sara. When they reach the small kitchen, she turns to face him. “I’m sorry, my mom can be a lot to handle.” She shakes her head. “She feels like she should know as much as possible about the people I spend time with.”

                He can’t tell her he actually liked having a normal dinner conversation. Or to be treated like a working adult instead of a criminal or disappointment. “It’s fine.” He shrugs. “I’m not much better with Lisa’s friends most of the time.”

                Sara’s posture relaxes slightly. “Normally I don’t start things by introducing her, but I couldn’t kick her out of Christmas dinner.”

                He watches as she moves to the fridge. “You didn’t have to interrupt your family Christmas for us.”

                “Oh, mom insisted!” Sara turns with a pecan pie in hand. “My dad and sister had to cancel last minute.” She motions to the table through the entryway. “Seemed only right to share, since we’d already gotten the food. Besides…” She pauses, his eyes drawn to where she’s worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He raises a brow curiously, and she starts moving again. “I liked the idea of having someone to celebrate with.”

                He smirks as she opens the drawer of silverware to get a knife. “Is that so?”

                She turns, half glaring. “Shut up.” She motions to where Lisa’s cookies are spread out on a plate. “Grab those, please.”

                He nods, watching as she makes her way back to the others. He’s not used to being chosen merely for his company; the statement leaves something warm in his chest. They eat dessert with the same small talk, then, after stacking dishes into the sink, they all move to the living room where they can sit more comfortably.

                Not long after that, Dinah rises to her feet. “Well.” She looks to Len and Lisa. “It’s been lovely meeting you both.” She motions toward the door. “Sadly, I must be off for work.”

                Sara stands, hugging the woman. As they pull away Len stands, offering a slight dip of his head. “Thank you for having us.”

                She smiles. “It was a pleasure.” She looks between him and Sara. “Now, you kids behave.” She finishes with a playful wink.

                “Mom!” Sara groans, her mother laughing as she grabs her coat and offers one final wave before leaving the apartment. Sara shakes her head, dropping onto the couch. “She’s exhausting.”

                “I don’t know.” Len smirks down at her. “I find she’s interesting.”

                Sara snorts. “Try living with her.”

                He hums acknowledgment, his attention shifting as light glints off metal to his left. Above the small mantel rests a pair of crossed blades. He can see they’ve been oiled recently.

                Sara must have followed his gaze. “Yes, they’re real.”

                He looks back to find her grinning. “Interesting choice for decor.”

                She just shrugs. “Practical weapon placement.”

                One brow raises. “You use them, then?”

                “I can.” She nods. “Though I prefer throwing knives.”

                Leonard suddenly has a whole list of questions, not to mention a new level of intrigue and respect for the small woman. “You are full of surprises, Lance.”

                “Imagine all the things you don’t know yet.” She smirks, and it’s incredibly attractive.

                “Guess I will just have to stick around a while.” It’s half flirt, half admitting the decision to himself.

                Before she can do more than smile, they are interrupted. “Lenny, there are presents!”

                Sara’s smile softens and, with a sigh, he turns to where his sister is kneeling by the tree. “That is what people usually put under trees, Lis.”

                “Duh.” Lisa grabs a box. “I mean there are gifts for us.”

                He turns back to Sara, who just gives a half shrug. “It is Christmas after all.”

                “Can we open them?” Lisa looks at her hopefully.

                Sara grins, appearing as excited to give the gifts as Lisa is to open them. “Of course.” She motions toward Len. “Slide your brother’s gift over.” She does, and Sara motions to him to sit before looking back at Lisa. “You first.”

                Despite her excitement, Lisa unwraps it carefully. A plain box is revealed as paper is tossed aside. Slowly she removes the lid, a little gasp escaping her lips. A grin splits her face from ear to ear as she lifts one white skate from the box.

                “They’re used; but they should fit.” Sara is still grinning. “Now you can come skate anytime.” As Lisa tries them on, Sara turns her attention to him. “Your turn.”

                He returns attention to the box in his lap. He’d cut away the tape while Lisa opened hers, allowing him to remove the paper without damaging it. Sara offers a bemused look as he sets it on the floor, moving to remove the pieces holding the slimmer box closed. Inside is a folded garment. His fingers runs across the familiar feel of leather. He removes the jacket, holding it up before him. It’s not bulky, the leather soft in his hands. There is no tag; but if it’s not brand new, it’s been worn very little.

                “Hopefully it fits.” Sara sounds less sure than she had with Lisa’s gift.

                He stands, slipping it on in one smooth motion. He notes the way Sara’s eyes roam over him, deciding he must look almost as good as it feels. “It’s perfect.”

                She brightens again. “Good.” She turns back to Lisa as he slips it off once more. “Why don’t you pick a Christmas movie from the shelf?” She motions to a bookshelf on the opposite wall.

                Lisa nods gleefully. Leonard settles on the couch before whispering, “You didn’t have to get us anything.”

                “I know.” She meets his gaze. “But I wanted to.” And again he’s struck by the generosity of this woman; he feels both the magnetic pull and the need to run from a life with so much light.

“Coffee?” She pulls him back from his thoughts with the question, motioning toward the kitchen.

                “Coffee sounds great, actually.” He smiles, and then she’s up and moving again.

                He helps Lisa get the movie started, and he’s just hit play as Sara returns with three mugs in hand. The first she offers to Lisa, gaining a questioning look from Len. She chuckles, offering him a cup before sitting once more. “Hers is just hot chocolate, no caffeine, promise.” It gains an appreciative sound from him as he lifts his own cup to his lips. “I put a little cream and sugar in yours; if you don’t like it, there’s more.”

                It’s actually very close to how he fixes it himself. “It’s good. Thank you.”

                “Welcome,” she replies, and the three settle onto the small couch to watch the movie.

Lisa is more in his lap than not, and Sara’s shoulder is just brushing against his. Leonard can’t remember the last time he was able to relax like this. To just enjoy a movie without every sense on high alert, expecting trouble at any moment. It’s nice.

                Lisa ends up falling asleep. Shifting so she’s stretched out across the couch, he follows Sara into the kitchen to help clean up. “Thank you, again.” He motions toward the living room. “I know this meant the world to my sister.”

She looks over, that sparkle back in her eyes. “And you?”

                He smirks, drying the last dish before offering her the towel. “Wouldn’t have missed it.” He reaches into his pocket, fingers running over the metal for one unsure moment. Then making his decision he pulls out the keychain and offers it to her.

                She takes it, admiring the snowflake charm before shifting her attention to the single key attached. She looks up at him curiously. “What’s this?”

                “I said I would teach you a new skill, didn’t I?” He motions to the key, “if you aren’t tired of me yet, then it’s my invitation for that lesson.”

                Making Sara a key to his little project was taking a huge chance, and he knew it. But as her face lights up, he knows it’s worth the risk. “I’m looking forward to it.”

                They stay a little longer, he and Sara taking the time to learn a little more about each other. But he needs to get Lisa home, so grudgingly they finally part with the promise of meeting again soon. He gets them home, tucking Lisa into bed and setting her skates in the closet. He hangs his new leather jacket carefully in his closet, leaving the old one out in plain sight, just to be safe. He’s just getting ready for bed when his phone buzzes, a text from Sara.

**_Merry Christmas, Len_ **

                He notes that it is indeed midnight, and smiling to himself, he quickly texts back.

**_Merry Christmas, Sara_ **

                And with that he lies down, smiling to himself. This won’t be without challenges, but he’s never been quite this excited for a connection with someone. And he finds, despite so little time together, he’s ready to fight for it.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the future, and exactly what door that key was made to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jael for the Beta!

* * *

             Leonard leans in the doorway of one of the bedrooms, watching as Sara rolls the baby blue paint onto the walls. It’s been just over a year since that meeting at the ice-skating rink, and he’d never dreamed this is where it would all lead.

             After Christmas dinner, he’d made plans to bring Sara to the small house he’d bought. It was in horrendous shape, and there was very little that didn’t need to be gutted and redone. But it was something he could afford, something Lewis knew nothing about. To his surprise, Sara had been immensely handy and taught him easily as much as he was teaching her.

             “So? What do you think?” she asks, motioning to where the room starts white and fades into the light blue.

             “I think…” He moves into the room, arms slipping around her waist. She leans back against his chest, and he rests his head atop hers. “…That it looks lovely, especially compared to the bland grey I’d intended.”

             She snorts. “You would never have painted the interiors all grey.”

             He hums. “You know what else I think?”

             “What?” she replies.

             “I think…” He shifts to press a kiss to her shoulder. “…that it’s time for you to take a break and join the others.”

             She laughs, moving away from him to set her paint roller down. “In other words, they are trying to pull you into some kind of game and you want backup.”

             He shrugs, smiling as she walks back over to drape her arms over his shoulders. She has a paint smear on her cheek, and the same contagious light in her eyes as the day they met. “It wouldn’t hurt.”

             “Alright.” She presses a chaste kiss to his lips, then motions to the supplies on the floor. “Help me clean this up, then we can go in.”

             They are just entering the room of people, most of whom have been recruited to the project by Sara. Mick is about to say something when the front door swings open. “Lunch is served!” Ray Palmer exclaims as he and Barry enter with stacks of pizza boxes.

             The others make various sounds of excitement, and soon everyone is seated around the foldup table,or sitting on the plastic-covered floor. Len is leaning against the frame of what will become a counter, watching Sara chat with Kendra, Lisa, and the other girls.

             “You asked ‘er yet?” Mick asks, coming to stand next to him.

             He shakes his head. “Not yet. I’d like to get the house finished before I ask her to move.”

             Mick is quiet a little longer, then gives a quiet chuckle. “Did you ever expect this? Us, in the middle of a group like this?”

             “No.” Leonard had imagined a lot of things, but he’d never thought he’d be more than a survivor. A life this full? A woman who loved him? An honest job that kept him from having to do more than the heists Lewis dragged him on? No…this was so far out of the realm of his imagination.

             “’S good though.” Mick almost smiles.

             “Yeah.” Len smiles. “And I think…it will just get better.”

             “What are you two plotting?” Sara walks over, looking between them.

             “Nothin, Blondie.” Mick gives her a small smile, “just talking ‘bout how you dragged all these people into our lives.”

             “Aww, Mick.” She leans up to kiss his cheek. “You love it.”

             “Most of ‘em are alright.” He shrugs.

             “One in particular?” Sara grins, following Mick’s gaze to where Amaya is laughing. He gives her the _I don’t know what you’re talking about_ huff before walking off.

             “You alright?” Sara tucks herself into Len’s side, watching him curiously. “You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

             He nods. “just thinking.”

             “About what?” She tilts her head.

             “About me, and you.” He rests a hand at her hip. “And what adventures lay ahead.”

             She grins. “Well, whatever they are.” She looks over their ridiculous little family of friends, at the life they are slowly building for themselves. “We’ll go together, me and you.” And then she leans up to kiss him, and this time they don’t pull away until the room fills with whistles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had a really hard time keeping this short.   
> I wanted to talk about Sara pulling in all of her friends to help repair the house, and all of them sticking around after.  
> About people buying things for the house without asking, just so they can help. And Leonard slowly changing from seeing it as pity to realizing it's love.  
> Len only does jobs to keep Lewis off his back while still living with him, but he's gotten a steady job and loves it. And the moment Lewis goes back to jail he's moving himself and Lisa into the house (and then of course, Sara).


End file.
